Everything I'd Ever Need
by carolinathealmost
Summary: What if things had happened different on 2x08?


**NOTE: This story was translated. I am really sorry if there's typos.**

**The story is a Rose (2x08) fanfic –There is SPOILERS!**

Damon was there for me. His eyes were shining. Most beautiful blue. The deepest blue. One millisecond and my beloved blue collapses. _I felt strong arms around me but it was not what I expected to feel. I needed to feel Damon. He was there for me and I couldn't move. I wanted to get closer but all my instincts were saying _DON'T_. I can't be like Katherine. I also wanted to tell my thoughts to shut up 'because I had chosen but my heart knew that would be wrong to hurt Stefan and also that I needed to keep fighting against my feelings for Damon and left Stefan without hurt him. It was working wasn't it? Broken hearts but this is nothing compared to what could be. If I give up…_

Elena put her thoughts away. Thinking about Damon is too dangerous… It makes her remember that, when she is with him, she feels safe. She feels complete…

The kettle took her out of his reverie. Verbena was all that Elena wanted. Her necklace was lost and she needed to protect herself.

Elena went upstairs, walked into her room and drank the tea, forgetting that she just made it. Her tong protested against the pain but her numbness was stronger.

The light in her bathroom was cozy and homey. While the cup was resting in her room, Elena was brushing her teethes, surprised to get used to the taste of verbena so quickly. It's even tasty, she thought. Elena was missing her necklace almost much as she was missing Damon. In fact, the necklace's balance reminded that she was protected and it makes her remember Damon. Everything makes her remember Damon.

If Stefan knew that the necklace doesn't protect me against Damon –that in fact it makes me remember him…

DAMON, DAMON, DAMON...

DAMON!

The vision of Damon sitting in her window burned Elena much as the verbena tea. The fire consumed through her heart while her resolution that she shouldn't run and hug him become increasingly clear.

Damon should leave. Elena was shaken. She has no self-control.

'' Cute pjs''

His voice made her resolutions shut up. Just for a while.

''I'm tired, DAMON''

''Brought you this'' Her necklace balancing on the air.

Just like my heart.

'' I thought it was gone... Thank you!'' But Damon wasn't going to give it back. '' Please, give it back'', she asked.

''I just have to say something''

'' Why do you have to say it with my necklace? ''

'' Well... Because what I'm about to say is... Probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life''

Please, don't, Damon, don't...

'' Damon, don't go there. ''

''No. I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you... why you can't know this. I don't diserve you. But my brother does ''

Damon broke her resistance. Elena was ready to love him. She knew it while she saw him getting closer, to kiss her. She wanted to say how much she loved him, how long she was fighting against it and that none of it was important to her anymore.

Damon kissed her. In the forehead. It was the most important and intense and real gesture of Elena's life. And also the most wrong – wasn't this Kiss that she was hoping for.

''God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do''

Damon's tear made Elena move. She had to act.

Too late, Damon's gone.

With the necklace in her neck, Elena noticed that she wasn't going to forget at all. She loves tea by the way.

She watched her legs moving without remember to say it to move. Doesn't matter. Her legs were plotting a plan that makes Elena pretty satisfied.

She ran to Mystic Grill. The surprised Elena saw Damon sitting on the outside. She thought he was inside. Now she doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want to say at all.

It was an empty street and she was cold. She was still wearing her pijamas and she felt like need to hide herself in Damon.

Damon look at her, surprised. His felicity knocked his surprise while his mouth noticed what was going on. Elena ran to him and kissed him with passion and fire.

She didn't feel cold anymore. She felt like all Mystic Falls was on fire.

The kiss started with fire – everything that hadn't been said was being said the way that both of them expected. There was no more danger, nothing to worry about because they were together and Elena knew that Damon was going to protect her.

Elena held Damon on her body, stroked his backs while she felt her hair being pushed. It doesn't hurt, it was sexy. It made her want him to push stronger and never let her go.

Damon lifted Elena without interrupt the kiss. Her legs get strapped on his hips. She felt the wind on her hair and then something soft underneath her. Her bed.

Elena's fingertips looked anxious for Damon. Her fingertips found fabrics and it got them really mad. She tokes off his jacket and then his black t-shit, without any kindness. Damon looked at her with desire while he was taking off her pjs. The pjs fell down in the ground, torn. Elena moved her hips, with anxious. With a sigh she felt him in.

'' I want you more than just for tonight.'' She said.

(thank you, Barbara SGB)


End file.
